My Only Friend
by Th3Zer0
Summary: Events of Ocarina of Time/ Majoras Mask from the Skull kids point of view, some events i made myself, there will be slight changes from the Canon storyline, but not too many
1. Chapter 1

I wasn't always like this... I was as normal as any other skull kid out there... then i found this mask... and now i can do anything i want... or i could at first... then this mask... it ate away at me... took control of my body and did horrible things... now I'm going to destroy an entire world because of this mask... Skull Kid sat on top of the tree inside the moon, he had never quite understood why it was there and what purpose it served, but it was a nice place to sit and think about things... reflect on how he got to where he was...the things he d seen... people he d met, and the sort. But in particular... there was a thought that kept popping up in his mind... the thought of a young boy in green, the only person who had bothered to befriend him, he felt his mind drift off to the past...

"HEY!" What was this? The calling of a fairy? They were quite common here, but they always seemed afraid of him because of his looks. Yet he was fascinated by them. He would play his flute to watch wild fairies dancing in distant clearings, not having a care in the world. He always wanted one for his own like the Kokiri had, someone to talk to, someone to play with, a friend of his very own. Perhaps this little fairy was looking for him, had heard his music and wanted to be... Friends... That would be nice... But no, then he heard footsteps coming close. "It must be one of those Kokiri children!" He quickly hid behind a tree stump, unaware his little straw hat was poking out the top of his shelter. Navi flew into the clearing, quickly noticing the hat, "WATCH OUT LINK" Skull Kid looked around the tree stump shyly, he looked at the fairy, then saw, emerging into the clearing, a young boy dressed in the green Kokiri garb. The boy looked at him curiously, as if deciding if what he saw was friend or foe. Skull Kid ducked back behind the stump, afraid of the sword worn on the boys back. Footsteps came closer and closer Skull Kid pulled some darts from a bag and prepared for the worst... "Hello, I'm Link" ... His mind went blank, this boy was... Speaking with him... And not in a harsh or threatening manner as the foresters usually used... his tone was... Friendly... "Hello?" The voice had spoken again, turned around to see the young boy standing over him, a slight smirk on his face. He decided he needed to answer this boy "H-Hello..." His tone was meek, he was not sure how to respond to the forest boy... "What's your name?" Name... A name... He had never been given a name... " I... I don't know... Just call me skull kid... Everyone else does, so I assume that's my name." The boy looked a bit puzzled at this, "Skull Kid eh? Alright." He shyly looked away from the boy, still fearing his weapon. "What's wrong?" The boys tone had changed, it was now... Concern... He shakily pointed to the sword, "A-Are you going to hurt me?" The boy looked at his weapon "No" the boy took it off, along with all his other gear, sword, shield, and all tools lie on the ground. "So... Why are you here then, why talk to me?" The boy smiled "I'm trying to find a friend of mine, a Kokiri named Saria, she's the one playing the ocarina that rings through the woods" Her? This little boy knew her? The Kokiri who constantly played such beautiful music? He often danced to her wonderful tune, but never in the same clearing as her... She was so beautiful though... Sadly he knew it could never be... "S-so... You need my help?" "No" He was saddened by this. "But... You look lonely little Skull Kid, so you can come with me to see her, I'm sure she wouldn't mind me bringing someone along" The boy reached his hand out "come on!" The boy was smiling, eager to have someone to travel with it seemed. He took the Kokiri boys hand "alright... I'll come with you..."


	2. Chapter 2

A friend... Even now those were lost to him... He looked down from the tree to see the masked children, running around as they often did. He seemed to be invisible to them, unless he was wearing the mask... That damn mask... When he wore it they revered and feared him, him and his unlimited power... But this wasn't what he wanted, he wanted friends, friends like the Kokiri boy... And once again the past haunted him, played at his emotions, then he felt his mind drift away to the past...

The pair dashed through the woods together, the harmonious tune of an ocarina their only guide. After running through the woods for what seemed like an eternity, they were nearing the clearing where the Kokiri girl played her tune. Suddenly, they reached a sort of maze filled with those pesky deku shrubs, the really nasty ones too, luckily his new friend...link...knew how to dispatch them with ease. this boy was so small and seemed so innocent... And yet as far as he'd seen his skills with a sword were second to none... He still feared the sword, knowing that at any point, it could turn on him, just as it turned on many of his brethren during the Kingdoms occasional,"crusade against the forest beasts" after awhile, those had stopped due to catastrophic failure and... Being counterproductive. he smirked with sadistic glee as he remembered the murderous soldiers lose their way, and eventually, their bodies, remembering the screams of agony as they were slowly turned into the very things they had gone into the first to seek: monsters. At first he had felt sorry for these men, but after being convinced by the other denizens of the woods, he felt no remorse...but perhaps, all swords weren't that bad, after all, this one was protecting him from danger, and was bring held by a friend. Finally they made it through the miniature labyrinth, and up the large stairway , all that was left was the small passage and he would see her, talk to her, make new friends... But then...his feet stopped, as if cemented to the ground. His hand let go as the boy ran ahead, stopping after realizing he had let go. "you coming?" He thought a moment... Why was he stopping... Then it hit him, fear. He was afraid to go any farther, afraid to speak, afraid to see... Her... "no..." He was choking on this word, not wanting to speak it, he looked down shyly, his hat hiding his face. "I... I'm too nervous..." The boy gave him a worried look. "So... you're not coming?" He turned away from the boy, feeling ashamed "No... I'm not..." The boy looked sad, almost disappointed at him and his failure to continue. "Well ok... goodbye... skull kid..." What was this? The boy was actually... sad... sad to see him go, and deep down He felt sad to see the boy go as well, he felt an urge, a deep emotional urge to turn around and run into the clearing with the boy. Alas... the urge was not strong enough, and he turned from the boy, and proceeded to walk into the endless darkness of the forest, it was after all... where he belonged... with the other monsters... 


End file.
